Malcolm Demure
Malcolm Demure is an Usagi member of the Dark guild Grimoire Heart, and has a particular hate for non magical humans. Appearance Malcolm is an Usagi, and as such has the ears (pierced) and tail of a rabbit, fur the color of his black hair. His eyes are a bright purplish pink color, peering out from under his long black hair. He's of lean build, tan skin and average height, donning a very punk/goth style of dress. He has several outfits, but his usual attire has a red and black color scheme. His sentient hat Maw is most often sitting atop his head, Malcolm's ears poking out of holes in the brim. Personality Malcolm has a very ambivalent demeanor, a wild card in most situations. Not to say he's random, but you can't expect him to be predictable. He enjoys testing himself, his mind and body. He can be a bit shy of people at first, but to others he's an open book. He's confident in himself, almost to the point of cockiness, and will not back down from a challenge. His hat Maw (named for its sharp toothed mouth) is lecherous, smart mouthed and foul mannered, a perfect foil. He'll be the first to point out a short coming of Malcolm, and the first to alert him to a possible opening in an enemies defenses. Despite their differences, they work well together as companions and friends. Synopsis Coming soon History Malcolm was born on the outskirts of a little town set in the outskirts of society. His mother and father were both Usagi, and were feared by the humans who lived close by. For the first four years of his life, he lived a simple and happy life with his parents, until the humans decided that they were demons and no longer deserved to live in this world. They formed a mob and gathered at Malcolm's home, setting fire to the house and locking the doors. His parents had an escape route in the bottom of the house just in case anything should happen, and urged him through. The underground tunnel led him deep into the woods far from the village, where he was told to wait for his mother and father. He waited all night and into the dawn, but they never came. He was found in the morning by a traveling merchant who ran an underhanded business of selling rare and unique animals that he had captured. He considered Malcolm to be one of them, and threw him in a cage to sell in the city. One night while they were traveling, Malcolm managed to slip out of his cage and let the other animals loose as well, and fled the wagon. He ran for a day, tired and hungry until he came to a large city in the west. He made his life as a thief and pick pocket there for most of his childhood, until one day when he was twelve he met a woman who was wrapped in dark robes. The woman told him of an abandoned house that held a great power. She told him that he had a unique magical power, and that the power in this place could be his if he pursued it.. Following the woman's advice, it was in the abandoned house that he discovered a sentient hat with a mouth filled with sharp teethe that formed into a vile grin. He would later come to call the hat Maw, who spat out an old book written by a wizard who was on the verge of discovering an powerful form of magic. With Maw's assistance, Malcolm came to complete and acquire portal magic, which Maw titled 'Rabbit Hole magic' due to Malcolm's appearance. With his new found power, Malcolm took to doing odd mage jobs, often working as a bounty hunter in order to make his fortune. He began to become known as the Wonderland Mage in reference to the type of magic he used. As he grew into adulthood, the years helped him harbor a hatred for close minded humans who were afraid of him because of his differences. When Malcolm made his way to Fiore, he took a job from a rather small minded individual. When he returned to claim his reward for completing it, the man who posted the job was angry that such a thing as he had the nerve to come to him and beg for the reward. Not willing to push the subject, he left without a word. Later that night, a group of humans hired by the man from earlier ambushed him as he slept, intent to beat him to death. That's when a man came to his rescue, using a strange and awesome magic power that nearly destroyed his attackers. When he helped him up, the man introduced himself as Uriel Casanova, and extended to Malcolm an invitation to the dark guild Grimoire Heart, who's goal was the annihilation of all non magical humans, those whom had looked at him with hate and misunderstanding all these years. He was only too happy to accept. Magic and Abilities Rabbit Hole Magic(ウサギの穴のマジック) - A caster magic that opens portals in space that are connected to each other. Malcolm uses the portals in a sordid number of ways, and the versatility of his portals in combination with his quick mind are his greatest weapons. *Down the Rabbit Hole - Opening a portal beneath an opponent's feet, he lets them fall through from another portal high in the air, letting gravity punish them for not having wings *Maddening Misdirection - He opens a portal wide enough to swallow an enemies attack, letting it come through another portal aimed at the attackers body to turn their own power against them. *Hare's Barrage - Opening several small portals around his body, he sends his fists and/or feet through them to connect with an opponent similarly surrounded by small portals with dizzying speed. Along with his Magic, his race gives him an added boost to both his hearing and the strength of his lower body, doubling them over that of a normal human's capabilities. However, the draw back is that his upper body suffers and is less than that of a human of his build. He is also quite sensitive to loud noises, and can crumple over in pain if exposed to it. Equipment Maw is a magical, sentient hat. He does not appear to possess any magic of his own, but has some ability to move himself of his own free will. His past is a mystery, and Malcolm has never asked about it because he suspects the hat would have little to say. He enjoys cigars, and can often be found with one stuck in his mouth. How he smokes it without setting Malcolm's hair on fire neither can seem to explain. Relationships Scarlet Lacroix - Fellow team member of 13th Dusk, he finds her companionship refreshing, as well as strange fascination with his hat. Solis Lune - Team leader of 13th Dusk, Malcolm is his second in command of the trio. He respects him as a powerful dragon slayer but will not hesitate to question something he does not agree with. Uriel Casanova - As the mage who recruited him into the Guild, he is probably the human who Malcolm has the highest respect for, even more so then the guild master. He doesn't worship him mind you, but he will stand by him if he is called upon to do so without question. Trivia - Malcolm's character was loosely inspired by several characters in Lewis Carrol's book "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'. So is his hat, Maw. Quotes "You don't need eyes in the back of your head to fight me...you need eyes everywhere else...and in the back of your head." "If ever the day comes when you prove no other purpose than to keep my head out of the sun, I will sew your mouth shut and use you as a carrot carrying sack." - To Maw after an argument involving carrots Category:Help Category:Pro Tips Category:Characters Category:Character